bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SalmanH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 15:13, 21 March 2009 /Archive 1 Re: Wiki Skin You'll need to learn CSS or ask for help to customize the style of the wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Alright thanks.--SalmanH 16:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Archive Templates I haven't thoroughly checked both templates, but from what I've seen from 1 of them, it consists of the messages that were on this page. Should I go ahead and delete both of them since you managed to get the Archive system down after these 2 attempts? Arrancar109 16:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Navigation Im noticing a problem but i cant seem to understand what it is. his quotes and category sections are gone but in the editing page they are there.Salubri 06:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed.Salubri 06:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Message you left me... Could you expand? I'm sure you meant something, i just have no clue. One eye 07:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) OH! Thanks a lot then! One eye 07:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Permission I saw that you took down your apology. So I wanted to say something I probably should have said sooner. While I'm not that familiar with Samurai Jack, I am willing to help out in any way that I can if you have questions about the wiki systems. I admit that I'm not the most knowledgeable about all of the wiki functions, but I can help give advice to you about a few of them. And I may not respond to the things you might ask me right away (either because my mind is on another issue or I may need time to form a response), but I don't like it when people feel ignored/neglected. Arrancar109 05:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Zabimaru That's one of the reasons why I removed the trivia that was posted there, not to mention that it was an episode preview, which they themselves usually have out-of-story skits. Also, Renji didn't recognize Zabimaru and notes that he "doesn't know any hairy women", so while some people theorize that Mayuri have something to do with it, I really don't see proof of it other than an omake. From what I've seen in that episode, with the exception of Zabimaru's apparent gender, there's really nothing that connects the omake to Zabimaru's current form, since Renji does outright state that he didn't recognize Zabimaru even slightly (until the tail half appeared anyway). Arrancar109 07:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Eid Mubarak! Well I just got a SMS saying the moon was sighted so it's Eid tomorrow here in Australia! Don't know about where you are but I figured I might as well wish you Eid Mubarak today! Hope you have a good one! Tinni 13:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Omeada's shikai The fact is that in the new anime it is depicted differently and not just that but in manga it is depicted the new way as well. So not only in the anime is it different but by kubo's own hand he has redrawn it into the current state, seeing as the old one was only seen in the instance and the new version is in the manga and anime of the fake karakura town arc as well as the zanpkauto arc, the way its currently depicted is the correct one as of now.Salubri 07:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC)